Snowstorm and emotions
by Meian Kurayami
Summary: One winter night, Jack can't stand it anymore and goes out for a walk, even if it snows. But the person who finds her crying isn't Alex.  Before Stormbreaker, so Ian lives people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story : I don't own Alex Rider. Anthony Horrowitz does. If I owned it, Ian wouldn't have died and he would be married with Jack.

AN: English isn't my mother language, so please excuse me for the probably many mistakes, and feel free to correct me!

Jack sighed as she cleaned the kitchen after another cooking experiment had gone awry. Alex had already retreated to his room, pretending that he had homework to do, and while it was probably true, she supposed that he also wanted to escape cleaning duty – even though it had been _his_ fault the kitchen was so dirty. Honestly, he should have known better than to try and surprise her while she was _cooking_. An operation who was already dangerous enough without a fourteen-year old teen suddently screaming from behind her, causing her to drop the pot she had been holding, splashing the dough she had been making on the burning cooking surface. The mixture had caught fire, and even if she had managed to stop the fire before the whole house was burned down, the kitchen walls were now covered in soot and the cooking surface was still covered by a black _thing_. Ian would have a fit when he would see this.

She snorted. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't because he was away on some oversea _conference_ and didn't knew when he would be home, and when he would be back he would probably leave again less than two days later. And he would again tell her something about problems at the bank. He would lie to her. Again. Like he did since more than seven years.

No matter how childish Jack might act sometimes, she was far from stupid. And it angered her to no end that Ian really thought that she believed the bullshit he told her EVERY. BLOODY. TIME. Buissness meetings didn't normally end up with the bankers coming home with their arms in a sling. Overseas conferences didn't normally results in bruises and cuts. Bankers didn't came home from their job with a haunted look in their eyes. Bankers didn't kept _guns under their pillows._ And bankers certainly didn't teach their nephew how to handle every kind of dangerous situation, from a kidnapping attempt to premeditated murder.

No, Ian Rider certainly wasn't a banker. The guns, the paranoid attitude, the injuries… either he was involved with the wrong people – and that couldn't be because it was _Ian_ she was thinking about, Ian who always protected her, protected Alex – or he was secretly working for the governement. Knowing Ian, probably the latter. She had found out about this two years ago, when Ian came back after an awfully long "buissness trip" with two black eyes, his right arm in a cast as well as his left foot, and bandages across his stomache.

" _There was a gang-fight just outside the building, he had told her, I got caught in the middle when I left the meeting – "_

Ian had been exhausted that night, and had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of her worried rant about how he should have called and why did he had to try and stop this fight and… When she had noticed that he was deep asleep, she had just sighed and hauled him over her shoulder – noticing with worry that he was lighter than last time she had seen him, and that she could actually feel his ribs against her shoulder – and had brought him to his room, where she had dropped him onto the bed before drapping the blanket over him. That was when she had seen the gun hidden in the small of Ians back. That was the day she had put all the pieces together. Ians attitude, the injuries, the gun, the training-like regiment he was imposing Alex… All of this suddently makes sens. And while she was scarred about the implications, she was mostly hurt. Ian hadn't told her. He didn't trust her enough to tell her about his job, about the risk he was taking, about the fact that he might die someday and then Alex and her would be all alone and and and…

She wanted to confront him the next morning, but when she saw him coming into the kitchen, exhausted but obviously happy to be here, and start wolfing down the giant breakfeast she had prepared, she didn't. Because in Ians eyes, even though he didn't knew it, she could see that this was what kept him alive: this attempt at normallicy, a family who didn't treated him like he was in mortal peril, but who tried to make the best of the few moments he was there. And she knew that if she took that away from him, she would risk everything. Ians life, Alexs trust into the man he respected more than anything even though he often resented him for never being around, the fragile, but precious relationship that existed between Ian and herself…

Because even she wasn't stubborn enough to deny herself the truth any longer. She loved Ian. More than she had ever loved any of her previous boyfriends. More than she had thought it would be possible to love someone who was hardly ever there. More than she should love him, because he was her boss and he was dangerous and she knew he wouldn't allow her to get any closer to him because he wouldn't want to put her in any danger. Because she knew he couldn't possibly love her back (because face it, the rare times he was actually there she would either make fun of him or scold him for always putting his job first, how could he love her after that?) and that even if he did, he would never tell her.

She sighed again, and threw away the cleaning rag she was using. It was useless. Cleaning this kitchen, who would probably be dirty again tomorrow, was useless, and so was thinking about a relationship that wasn't there. She needed some fresh air, she decided. And it didn't matter that it was ten in the evening, and that it was freezing cold outside. She needed air. And a drink, she added reluctantly. She was never one to drink to forget, but somehow, today, she really needed it. She had been out the entire day, without knowing why, and she felt that she needed the alcool if she wanted to keep going. Somedays, when she felt like this, it was either drink or die. Or hurt, at least. She had never tried to kill herself – but there had been days when she had contemplated it. She had been what people called a "cutter", for a while. But that had been before she met Ian. Before she had started to hope again. To hope that maybe life wasn't _that bad_, that her parents weren't _really_ fighting the whole time and that maybe it wasn't _her fault_ that they were going to divorce, even though her mom told her so everytime she talked to her. But last week, she had received a phone call from her father telling her that her favourite cousin had tried to kill herself and that she was now in a coma, and that her uncle and aunt had renied her because _such a coward cannot be considered a Starbright_, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Alex! I'm going for a walk, don't wait for me, ok?"

"Allright!"came the teens response.

Without anymore words, she left the house, stopping only to grab her favourite woolen, emerald green coat. It was her favourite because it was the first present she had gotten from Ian, seven years ago, on the first Christmas she had spent with the Riders.

She wandered throught the neighboorhood for what seemed like hours, walking aimlessly between the houses and work buildings. When she finally stopped walking, she saw that she stood in a little park, where Ian used to take Alex when he was little, when he was actually there. She could still remember the beaming face of Alex, and the soft smile of Ian whenever they could come here.

She snorted. Here she was again. Thinking about Ian. Thinking about how he would be a good father if he could quit the damn job that was killing him slowly. Thinking about how good he looked when he flashed her that smirk of his – that was apparently a Rider trait, because she had seen Alex use the same to charm a girl when she had gone to one of his football games. Thinking about how safe she had felt in his arms the only time he had hugged her – she had just gotten back from a week with her parents, and she had been an emotional wreck. She had broken down two days after, and Ian had come into her room, and had held her as she cried. Thinking about how much she wanted to tell him she loved her, and about how scarred she was that he would reject her. Thinking about the fact that the job he was doing was dangerous, and that next time he might not come back with bruises and broken bones, but in wooden box or not at all.

As her thoughts wandered in that direction, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and let herself fall on the ground next to the plastic slide. With a barely contained sob, she brought her knees under her chin and circled them with her arms.

She was scarred. Not for herself, but for Ian. Scarred that he might die, scarred that he would come back with more injuries, scarred that he would finally reach his breaking point which, she could tell, was close to exploding, scarred of what he might do to himself if this shit was allowed to continue any longer.

And she cried. She cried as the snow started to fall, not caring at all about the dropping temperature or about the sickness she might catch. She just sat there, her knees under her chin like when she was very little, like when her parents had started fighting, and she cried. And every tear was a small pleading to whoever was in charge of Ians souls to keep him safe and to bring him back to Alex. To bring him back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard a voice calling her name, but didn't try to recognize it. It was impossible with the snow-storm that had started, but she supposed it was Alex. He had probably started to worry about her whereabouts and decided to go and search her since she had turned her phone off. She didn't move, nor did she made a sound. She didn't want to go back just now. The alcool bottle next to her was empty by now, but she didn't felt the blissfull oblivion that she had wanted – that she had needed – and she didn't have any other. "So if the alcool doesn't make me pass out", she decided, "let the cold do it instead. As long as I can forget, if only for a moment, that the world, _my world_, is breaking down faster than I can put it back. That my father told me that Jenny had tried to kill herself, than asked me why I hadn't done so, since it would have made things easier for all the others. That my mother told me that I was worthless and that all I would ever be good at was making peoples lifes miserable, like I had done with hers. That the man I love risks his life every damn day and doesn't trust me enough to tell me, and that he will probably never love me back. That the only constant in my life is a fourteen year old boy who shouldn't have to pick up the pieces of my messes – I'm supposed to take care of him, not the other way around for Pete's sake!"

The hand that grabbed her shoulder gently shaked her out of her thoughts, and she started a little.

"Jack?" she heard a deep voice whisper. Her heart nearly stopped. Why? Why, out of everyone in this world, did it had to be _him_ that found her ? Why, when it was already keeping every ounce of self-control she had not to break down when he _wasn't there_, did it had to be him to see her in this state?

"Jack, what happened ?" He was worried, she could tell from his voice. Had Alex sent him for her ? She didn't dare looking at him, instead choosing to hide her face in her arms.

As it became evident that she wasn't going to answer, Ian Rider sat down next to her, frowning at the empty bottle before hesitantly putting an arm around her shoulders.

It became too much for the American and she turned around, burrowing her face into his torso and holding on him for her dear life, sobbing uncontrolably. The last time he had seen her so vulnerable, so broken, it had been five years ago, when she had come back from a family meeting. But even then, it hadn't been as bad as it was now. This wasn't "Hurricane Jack" (credit to Amari Bell for the nickname). This was a face of her that she normally never showed to anyone. And it worried him to think about what must have happened to bring Jack, strong and brave Jack, in such a state.

Not really knowing what to do with a crying woman, he decided to do the same thing he had done five years prior, and closed his arms around her, holding her tightly and gently strocking her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm here, Jack, I'm here", he whispered in her ear, "you're not alone…"

"Yes I am ! " she sobbed in his torso. "My parent's don't give a shit about me, they both told me I should never have been born ! My favourite cousin tried to commit suicide, and the only thing my family thought of was to disown her because she was a disgrace to the Starbrights name! She's in a coma, and if…when she wakes up, she will be all alone ! She… she's only thirteen! And Alex is great and all, but he's still a kid and I _can't_ burden him with my problems !"

"What about me?" Ian said quietly.

"You- you're hardly even there! And when you're here, you don't even trust me enough to tell me that you don't work in a bloody bank, but for the governement, and that you might very well not come back at all from all your trips and…"

"What ?" Ian was startled.

"Oh come on! Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid? Bankers don't come back from buissness trips with injuries, nor do they train their nephew how to handle dangerous situation ranging from kidnapping attempts to terrorrists attacks! And bankers don't usually carry guns on them – at least not when they're at home!"

She was ranting now, and she knew it, but she had kept this bottled deep in her heart for such a long time that she couldn't help it.

"How long have you known?" Ian asked her in a whisper.

"More than two years" she whispered back, her head still

hidden in his torso, not daring to look at him.

"And you never said anything?"

He didn't sound angry, she noted. Just… surprised maybe?

" I didn't want to take away what little normal life you had. It's killing you little by little, whatever it is that you do when you're away. And not only physically, Ian. The look in your eyes whenever you come back… your eyes are haunted, and I'm scared that one day it'll be too much for you and that you'll do something stupid and that Alex and I will be left alone. I don't want you to die, Ian, I don't want you to leave us…"

Ian was taken aback by the sheer desesperation in her voice. Was it really that bad? Had he failed that badly at hiding his emotion from Jack ? Had he really caused the state she was now in ? Was he really the cause of her pain, he who had tried his best to protect her and Alex from the dangers of his life?


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack…"he began, but she cut him abruptly.

"Please Ian… no lies. Not tonight. Just stay… stay with me. Just tonight. I won't bother you again, I promise, just…don't leave me alone. Please Ian…"

It was the first time he had ever heard her beg, and it broke his heart. A heart he had tried to turn into stone to avoid situations like that. Situation where his heart was fighting against his head. Situation where his heart was _winning_ against his head.

When Jack had first arrived at the Riders, Ian had done his best to keep her at arms length. She was Alex's fulltime babysitter, and that was it. But Jack had grown on him. Her playful personality, her heartfelt laugh, heck, even her scolding ! had become an important part of his life. And no matter how much he had tried not to, he knew he was slowly falling for her. And he knew he couldn't, because if she knew she would be in danger, and if something happened to her, then he would break down. Because in some way, Jack was his anchor. Alex as well, but Jack was the one keeping him human. Had she not been there, his only interactions with his nephew would probably have been training. But Jack had always made sure that he spent some bonding time with Alex, taking him to the movie, going to an amusement park… She had been the one yelling at him when he came back too late for Alex's birthday or for christmas, the one patching up his injuries because he refused to go to the hospital more than he needed to.

"I'll never leave you, Jack" he whispered, holding her closer.

"Liar. They will call you again, and you will go _again_, and this time you might not be coming back, and what will happen then ?"

"I have taken certain measure to make sure you two will be able to live on and…"

Jack slapped him. Hard.

" I don't care about whatever measure you have taken in the case you were to die, Ian! You shouldn't be thinking about the fact that you might die! Even with all those measure, you can't die! Because Alex needs you! You're the only father figure he has, and he loves you! Do you want to know what will happen to him if you die? He'll do something stupid like going after those who killed you! He will probably be taken in by your boss since you did such a good job at training him, and then they'll use him to do your job! And he will get hurt, probably killed, just because you _died_ Ian! He needs you more than he'll probably ever admit! And… I need you too. I don't know what I would do without you, Ian."

Ians heart froze when she mentionned Alex. She was right. Blunt would not hesitate to use his nephew. The situations where a teenager would be more usefull than an adult were frequent. And the children division the MI5 had created were more of humans listening devices than real agents. They wouldn't be able to do things he needed to do. They would never be able to kill someone. Alex, however… while he had not trained his nephew to _become_ a spy, he had trained him to be able to _defend himself_ from those who might try to use Alex to hurt Ian. But the training had been the same. Alex knew lots of differents languages, five different kinds of martial arts, he knew how to survive in the wild by himself, he knew how to climb, be it buildings or mountains, he knew how to sneak around and he knew how to analyze situations and act based on that analyzis. He would be the perfect spy for MI6.

He was shaken out of his thought by Jack's last two sentences.

"Jack…"he held her closer, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Please Ian… don't leave me alone…please…"

He remebered now that whenever something wasn't right with her, she wouldn't say a word to Alex about it. She didn't want to worry him with her problems. She had never allowed herself to break down in front of Alex. He was the only one she allowed herself to be weak in front of, even if it meant waiting for weeks until he came back from wherever he had been sent. He was the only one she trusted with her family problems, the only one she allowed to see her cry, ever since that day, five years ago. She was hurt, he knew, that he hadn't told her about MI6, but even now, instead of hating him, she was holding on him for her dear life.

"I won't leave you, Jack. Ever. You are right, as always. This job is killing me, and if it hurts you then it's not worth it. MI6 can go and find another agent willing to do their shit, because I won't be doing it any longer. I should have quit it long ago."

Jack was stunned. Not by the fact that he worked for MI6, it was either that or MI5, but by the fact that he had just told her that he would quit because his secrets had hurt her. Would he really? And if he did, would they let him?

"You really will?" she cursed herself for sounding so helpless.

"Yes. I should have done so years ago, when I got Alex's custody. But I thought I could handle it. I forgot that even John had decided to quit when Alex was born. When he died… it was supposed to be his last mission… Helen and he never came back. The plane exploded… But I thought I would manage. I thought I would be able to raise Alex, to protect him and to do my job without problems… But I became so focused on doing my job and protecting him that I forgot to be human."

"Ian…"

"Don't deny it, Jack. By the day you came here, I was nearly a machine. You were the one who reminded me that I was actually human. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there, but it probably wouldn't have been pretty."

Jack was silent now, thought tears still rolled down her face. It was the first time that Ian was actually telling her how he really felt. He was actually telling her the whole truth. And behind the strong façade, she could see the young man who had wanted to do his big brothers job and make him proud, even if said big brother was dead, because it was _all he had left_, and because it had been _the only goal_ he had been able to aim for after his brother death.

This was the man she had looked up to since she had arrived in England. At first, it had been because he had helped her, giving her a roof and a salary. But then, little by little, she had looked up at him because even away, he was always protecting Alex. Protecting her. And with this realisation, feelings had started to grow in her. Feelings of love, that she had tried to deny at first, before being honest with herself. But she had hidden those feelings, out of fear. Fear of being rejected, and, more recently, fear of landing Ian into danger if it was known that she was associated with him. And here she was now, in Ian's arms, and he was telling her that she had, litterally, been his salvation. And that he would give up his job for _her_. Because he noticed that the state he was coming home in was hurting _her._ Not because it was too dangerouse for him. Not (only) because it put Alex at risk. But because she was getting hurt. Not even physically, but emotionally. Did that mean that he really needed her? That he _loved her_, maybe?

She could still feel Ians right hand gently stroking her hair, his left arm keeping her close to him. She could still smell his scent, feel his heartbeat unter the black leather jacket he was wearing. She could feel his warm breath in her neck, his presence reassuring and comforting.

Maybe it was all that combined, or maybe it was the alcool that she had previously drunk that was finally acting, but somehow, she found the courage to raise her voice and ask the question she had always wanted to ask him.

"Ian… What exactly… do you feel for me?"

There. She had said it. Well… more like asked it, but it was the same.

Ian was silent for a few moment, before answering in a whisper, his face hidden in her hair.

"When you first arrived here… You surprised me. I had imagined an older woman, like those nannies you always see in movies. But you weren't anything like that. You were an enthousiast young woman, and, even if I tried to keep you at arms length at first, you slowly gained an important place in my life. You were the one reminding me that I wasn't some kind of robot, but an human with feelings. You were the one who reminded me that Alex needed me, and that someone out there would care if I died. You were the one who reminded me that I was alive, Jack, that I had a reason to come back from a mission alive, that I had someone to come home to. And now, I can't understand how I managed to survive without you. No matter how much I tried to deny it, to convince me that I would only bring you harm if I let you come too close, I kew that I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I…"

He moved back a little, still holding here, but now looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack thought her heart had stopped for a moment, before it started beating again, but a lot faster than it had before. Sure, his tirade before had let her suppose that he loved her, but there was a difference between _supposing_ and _hearing it from Ians mouth_. A huge difference. She took a deep breath.

"Ian… Don't interrupt me, please, I really need to say this _now_. First, let me tell you that for a spy, you're pretty unobservant. I've loved you for five years now. And you know what? Every second I had to wait for you to realise it was worth it if I could stay with you. Every. Bloody. Second. But now… just beeing here, in your arms… it's better than anything I had imagined."

As she talked, she brought her head close to his, their foreheads touching. Then, slowly, she brought her lips to his, and kissed him.

After a moment of surprise, Ian finally got what was happening and kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air finally forced them to break the kiss, they stayed in a close embrace, just happy to be with each other. And they stood like this for a long time, until Jack started shivering.

"Cold?"Ian whispered.

"A little" she answered, a little guilty for breaking the moment.

Ian moved a little, and put his leather jacket around her shoulders, before standing up.

"Come on" he said with a smile, "let's go home before Alex calls the police."

He reached his hand for her, and Jack took it with a gentle smile. Ian pulled her up, then let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulder and keep her close to him. As they walked towards their home in a comfortable silence, a question popped up in Jack's mind.

"How did you find me? Did Alex told you I had gone for a walk?"

Ian looked a bit guilty at that, and mumbled something.

"You what?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"I put a GPS-tracker in your necklace" he muttered. "Alex has one too. This way, if something ever happened to you because of my j… ex-job, I would know where to find you. I checked it as I was driving home and I got worried when I saw you were still outside with this weather."

He had avaited a scolding for being overprotective, but Jack leaned a bit more in his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered. "For being there for me. For reminding me that someone cared."

He knew who she was talking about. Her family. Who had told her that she shouldn't be alive. Who had disowned a thirteen-year-old who had tried to kill herself. He held her closer as they walked _home_. Together.

Because he would never leave her again if he could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

When they came home, at three in the morning, Alex was waiting for them in the hall. After hugging his uncle, he started fussing over Jack as she was clearly shivering and showed traces of tears, but he stopped when he saw hers and Ians entertwined hands. He smiled.

"So you finally got together? Man, I've been waiting for this for _ages _!"

He congratulated them a bit more, then sent Jack to the shower before she could catch a cold. Then, he turned to Ian.

"I think it's great that you two finally got together but trust me Ian, if you hurt her, I'm gonna hurt _you_."

And with that, he left to go to sleep, leaving his shocked uncle in the living room.

"Ian ? Are you allright?" Jack asked when she came back to the living room and found him in the same stunned position.

"Did Alex… just _threatened_ me ?"

"Well… since I'm kind of a big sister to him… probably. But don't worry" she added playfully, "I won't let him hurt you!"

Laughing, Ian took her in his arms and hugged her thightly. Understanding his need to make sure that what had happened that night was real – heck, _she_ still wasn't sure that it wasn't a dream – she leaned in his embrace and laid her head on his torso.

"_I'm here with you"_, both of their demaneour yelled._"I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."_

Then Ian broke the embrace and took out his phone. Still holding her with an arm, he dialed Speed-dial One.

"_Tulip Jones."_

"Tulip, Ian speaking. Mission status: Success. I'm coming tomorrow for the debriefing. Personnal status: Resigning. Tell Blunt to find someone else to do his shit. I can't take it anymore, and I sure as hell can't subject my family to anymore danger."

"_Rider, are you sure? You're one of our best agents and…"_

"Yes I'm sure Tulip. I'm bringing my resignation letter with me tomorrow. I'm not doing any "last mission" shit. That got John and Helen killed. I'm resigning, and there's nothing you can do about it. And tell Blunt that if he even thinks of blackmailing me or of using my nephew, I have lots of shit about him that I can go to the press with. So he better leave me alone. I'm quitting the spying buisness alltogether, as I should have done for a long time. See you later."

And he hung up. As he did so, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and leaned in Jack's embrace.

"Do you think there will be problems with Blunt? He's the head of MI6, isn't he ?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No. He know I allready gave up a lot for this job, and he know that if he tries to coerce me into something, he will fin himself in troubles in less times that it takes to boil an egg. He will leave me alone. He will leave us alone. Though I'm probably going to get an earfull for the short notice from Jones, and Smithers, the gadget-guy, will probably miss me – he's the only one in this organisation that I was able to make friends with, him and some SAS guys I trained with. But all in all, I'm not leaving a lot behind. And I'm gladly leaving it behind."

Then he bent down and kissed her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Eigth years later:

Two weeks after the night Ian found Jack crying in the park, and after a huge verbal row with Blunt, a row that ended with Alan wishing Ian a happy new life and making Jack's visa permanent, Ian, Alex and Jack left for the United States. Jack's cousin had regained consciousness, and, since her family had disowned her, had found herself without anywhere to go. Jack had applied for custody, and had won. Jennifer Starbright was now Jacquelines Starbrights ward.

After spending the rest of their Christmas holydays in the States – during which Ian spent a little visit to the "other Starbrights" and gave them a big incentive to never, _ever_, contact Jack or Jennifer again – the Riders and Starbrights flew back to London. Jack's old room became Jennys, as Jack moved into Ians bedroom.

They married two years later, and opened a lawyer cabinet, which became quite successful. They have three childrens, one boy, Chris, and two daugthers, Emma and Raven. They are respectively six, five and two years old.

Ian finally told Alex about the whole spying buisness, and about the truth behind his parent's death. The teen didn't spoke with him for two weeks, before reverting back to his old relationship with his uncle.

Alex and Jenny got along quite well, but never tried dating. Their relationship is more a relationship of siblings than one of lovers. That didn't stopped Alex from beating the crap out of one of Jenny's boyfriends after discovering that he had cheated on her.

After some quite desastrous relationships with some girls from Brooklands, Alex finally found love in the person of Sabina Pleasure, whom he met at Wimbledon. They are now happily engaged. Alex is now twenty-two, and moved out of the house for a flat in Cambridge, closer to his College.

As for Jenny, after a relationship with Tom Harris, Alex's best friend, that lasted for two years before both of them decided to call it a quit, she is now in love with James Sprintz. She met the son of the "hundred million dollar man" during a family trip in Germany. As to this day, Dieter Sprintz still thinks of her as an angel for bringing James back on the right track. Said boy is now sharing a flat with her in London. She's now twenty-one, and is currently working part-time by a book-publisher and spents the rest of her time writing her own novel.

As for MI6… Well, they found another teenager to take the Stormbreaker mission. And all those that followed. Said teen died in a mission that took down SCORPIA. He died while making the whole complex explode, taking most of SCORPIA's executives and the whole board with him. The press got wind of the story and, while it praised the boy's courage and dedication, the following scandal forced Alan Blunt to resign. Tulip Jones was named head of MI6, and had the intelligence to use CHERUBs childrens whenever a teen was needed, and never asked them to do the job of an adult, instead using them as human listening devices.


End file.
